1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cabin light unit for automotive vehicles. More specifically, the invention relates to an automotive cabin light unit which can be used as an illumination for a vanity mirror.
2. Description of The Prior Art
In typical automotive vehicles, a vanity mirror is provided at a location which is not close to the cabin light. For example, the cabin light is mounted on a roof panel at essentially the center portion thereof, while the vanity mirror is installed on either the roof panel at the frontward portion thereof or a sun visor. Although such cabin lights can effectively light the vehicular cabin, they can not sufficiently direct the light towards the face of the person using the vanity mirror.
Some of vanity mirrors which are installed on the sun visor are equiped with a personal light for directing light on the subject. However, the direction of the mirror is confined to the narrow limits in which the sun visor can be oriented, and only the occupant in the front seat can use the vanity mirror.